The Napoleon of Crime
by Admetus
Summary: Sequel to 'Macavity's Not There' and 'Outwardly Respectable'. Munkustrap was the one who banished Macavity from the Junkyard, now Macavity is determined to get his revenge... xx


"Demeter, are you ok? Dem? Demmie?" Demeter was sat on a car tyre outside her den staring vacantly across the Junkyard a worried frown on her face not caring about the rain that was dripping slowly down on her. She didn't respond or even seem to be listening when Bombalurina called her sounding concerned. "Is everything alright? Has something happened? Are you ill?", Bombalurina asked frantically as she went to stand by her friend trying to get her attention. The scarlet queen waved a paw up and down it front of Demeter's face. "Are you listening?"

"What? Sorry! I was just thinking." The black and gold queen started and her eyes focused on her surroundings again. "Oh, it's raining. I hadn't noticed." Demeter looked up at the grey, cloudy sky and shook her head annoyed with herself for being stupid enough to sit outside getting soaked.

"Well, let's go inside then," Bombalurina suggested a slightly annoyed tone to her voice. She was really curious to know what was bothering Demeter but not curious enough to want to stay standing outside in the wet and catch a cold.

Dramatically rolling her eyes she turned and led the way into her friend's warm, cosy den. Once inside she settled herself on one of the many coloured cushions that littered the floor and began to clean her fur, fluffing it up again where it had been flattened by the rain. "So what were you thinking about then?", she wanted to know glancing up at Demeter who had followed her in.

With a shrug the other queen wandered around the den picking random objects up and putting them down again in a distracted sort of way. "I don't know. It's stupid really but I just had a bad feeling about today. You know, like the feeling that something bad is going to happen and it upset me." She stopped when she had gone once round the whole room and finally actually looked at Bombalurina who had stopped tidying her fur to listen. "Tell me I'm just being stupid and paranoid. You know you want to." Demeter managed a half-hearted grin that didn't quite reach her eyes. The feeling was definitely worrying her and what she really wanted was for her best friend to hug her and tell her everything was fine.

"Dem, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Bombalurina got up, went over and wrapped her arms comfortingly round Demeter pulling her into a tight hug. "Of course I don't think it's stupid but I don't think you need to be upset." She stroked her friend's silky black and gold fur and wondered what was making Demeter feel so nervous. Maybe it was a dream she'd had or just the weather getting her down, after all it had been raining non-stop for over a week. Not for a second did Bombalurina actually believe there was something bad going to happen. People didn't really get feelings like that warning them about danger. That only happened in stories.

Demeter sniffed and wiped her eyes with a paw. "You're right, I shouldn't be so silly and upset about nothing." She grinned at her friend and squeezed her back burying her face in her shoulder. When she pulled away Demeter had her normal happy smile back and looked as if nothing had ever been bothering her. "Let's have some food. I think I've still got some mouse-cake somewhere." She crossed the den to her small kitchen, that was divided from the rest of the den by a blue flowery curtain, and began to search for the cake.

"Where are Munku and Jemmie? I thought they'd be here if it was raining," Bombalurina asked wandering after Demeter and leaning against the wall watching her.

Standing on tiptoes Demeter peered at the back of one of the higher shelves. "Munku's out patrolling the Junkyard and won't be home til later and Jem's having a sleepover at Victoria's." She moved a bowl of fish and spotted the mouse-cake that had been pushed back so far that she couldn't reach it. "Bomba, can you get that for me?" She gestured with her paw and moved out of the way so the taller queen could grab the cake. "Let's eat in the other room." The two queens settled themselves on a squashy cushion together and started to eat, gossiping happily all ominous feelings forgotten.

Outside in the pouring rain Munkustrap was making his way quietly around the Junkyard checking all the furthest corners for signs of intruders. Yesterday Electra had been looking out of her den and had seen something move, something she didn't recognise and since then they had all been wary and careful if they had to go outside, keeping a lookout for danger. The kittens had been banned from leaving their dens at all unless an adult went with them and even then they weren't allowed out of the main clearing. Munkustrap knew that was probably overreacting but better to be sure everybody was safe until they discovered what it was Electra had seen. It would probably turn out to just be a bird or a loose piece of junk or something anyway. With a sigh the tom shook his wet fur out of his eyes and jumped easily up onto a pile of rubbish to survey the surrounding area. Nothing unusual. Everything looked very grey and dreary in the rain with deep puddles covering most of the floor and mini waterfalls cascading from every junk heap. Across by the dens there was a warm patch of yellow light that shone from the windows of people's homes but everything else was surprisingly gloomy and dark for the time of day. Very faintly the sound of laughter wafted over to Munkustrap and he saw Jellylorum rushing across the clearing towards Jennyanydots' den her three giggling kittens in tow, all of the laughing and screaming about the weather. Jennyanydots was waiting in her doorway for them a plate of something held in her paws, probably cookies for the kittens knowing Jenny. Munkustrap smiled as he watched them. They were so cute.

Suddenly a clattering noise behind him made Munkustrap jumped and whirl round looking for the source of the sound. There was nothing there. Very slowly and cautiously the silver tabby made his way down the junk he'd been stood on, his eyes flicking from side to side alert for any sign of movement. Nothing. When he reached the ground he saw a shiny metal object lying on the floor. He was certain it hadn't been there before so he inched closer to it glancing around him as he did so. Quick as a flash Munkustrap's paw shot out and grabbed the mystery object. He almost expected something to happen when he picked it up, some kind of trap or sudden attack but there was nothing. Looking down the tom saw it was just an old tin can, completely normal and not dangerous at all. With a chuckle Munkustrap threw the can away. How could he let a tin can that had been blown down by the wind make him look like such an idiot? It was a beginners mistake to be nervous of everything when looking for a threat or intruder. He needed to relax, it was most likely to be the weather and the already darkening sky making him feel jumpy. Shaking his head the Jellicle protector continued on his round of the Junkyard.

Bombalurina had left about fifteen minutes ago and Demeter was already lonely and wished her friend or her mate would come back so she didn't have to be by herself. Now there was nobody to talk to the feeling of unease had intensified to the point where the queen couldn't settled down or concentrate on doing anything. She had tried to start preparing food for dinner but had given up when she slipped with her knife because she wasn't paying attention to what she was doing and had cut herself. Then she had tried to tidy up the den but had given that up when she realized she was trying to put a teddy bear of Jemima's in the bin instead of the rubbish she thought she'd picked up. Finally Demeter had taken out a book and attempted to read with little success. Now she was sat staring at the door to the den waiting for Munkustrap to come home, the book still open in front of her.

The silence that filled the den was suddenly broken by a sound like somebody knocking. Not somebody knocking normally on the door, somebody knocking and scraping their claws on the metal roof of the den. Demeter cowered and fled to her bedroom cuddling under the blankets and trying not to listen. Tears filled her eyes as the sound continued above her and she wished Munkustrap would walk through the door and save her. Nobody came.

Across the Junkyard her mate sighed and turned for home. It was too dark to keep looking and whoever or whatever Electra had seen was bound to be long gone by now. Already thinking about Demeter and what they'd do with the den to themselves for the whole evening Munkustrap quickened his pace no longer glancing from side to side every few steps.

As he rounded a corner he found his way blocked by a large pile of bricks and stones that shouldn't have been there. It was too high to jump over and looked to unstable to climb. Now on full alert again Munkustrap turned slowly in a circle peering into the almost black shadows around him looking for any sign of danger. It was clear to him that the barricade had been put there deliberately. It was a trap.

Then he heard the laughter. It echoed off the rubbish around him making his head hurt. It wasn't just one voice but several cats laughing at once all filled with hatred and malice. The shadows around Munkustrap began to move and change shape, changing into dark threatening cats that stalked towards him with glittering fangs and long, sharpened claws. Surrounded Munkustrap turned this way and that, his ears flattened to his head, teeth bared and claws out, trying desperately to find a way of escape. There were too many of them for him to fight, too many to even count properly in the dark through the curtain of rain, there could have been five or fifty. The silver tabby snarled furiously at his attackers. He was trying desperately not to think of Demeter and Jemima, not to think of what would happen to them if he was killed but all he could see was an image of his mate and kitten curled together in a dark room crying. Furiously Munkustrap shook his head to rid himself of the morbid picture. That would not happen if he could help it. He would not give up!

With a ferocious growl Munkustrap launched himself at the nearest enemy his claws tearing through fur and skin as he slashed them down at the unknown cat's face. With a howl of agony the strange cat stumbled backwards caught off guard by the larger, stronger tom's sudden attack. Munkustrap charged at the next cat knocking it over as he slammed into it with as much force as he could manage. With a triumphant expression he jumped over it and ran as fast as he could, speeding towards a gap that had opened in the ranks of assailants.

From nowhere something hit Munkustrap throwing him to one side. The Jellicle protector slammed into an old washing machine and crumpled to the ground stars flashing in front of his eyes. Fighting for breath Munkustrap sat up and tried to clear his head vaguely aware of a sharp pain radiating up his leg.

Before he had a chance to move any further claws came hurtling out of the darkness straight towards his face. With a hiss of surprise Munkustrap ducked just in time rolling to one side and struggling to get to his feet. A dark shaped loomed up in front of him and the cornered tom swiped at it and managed to sink his claws into it's leg causing it to stumble and fall.

Again Munkustrap tried to get up but something heavy landed on him from behind forcing him into the dirt and her felt an agonizing pain in the back of his neck and blood trickling down his shoulder and into the mud. From above him he heard a manic giggle that chilled him to the bone and then something heavy slammed into the side of his head and everything went black.

In her den Demeter had her head buried in a pillow and was shaking uncontrollably. The noise had got slowly louder and louder and she was sure she could hear something breathing heavily above her. Suddenly the scratching and knocking stopped and she heard an icy laugh the frightened her more than anything she had ever heard before. It sounded like two sheets of metal screeching together but there was an evil note to it that made her shudder and it was completely lacking in humour. The frightened queen covered her ears with her paws but it wasn't enough to block out the sound. "I'll be back for you, Demeter," a low voice hissed and there was the sound of running paws on the roof and then silence.

The black and gold queen didn't move for a long time. She just lay in the dark crying and hoping Munkustrap would come home and then she would be safe. _I'll be back for you, Demeter._ Those words kept going round and round in her head until she felt like screaming. If it had been some danger she could face she would have been fine but it was the unknown threat that terrified her. There was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she really should get up and go and tell somebody what had happened but her legs just wouldn't seem to do as she wanted so she stayed where she was curled on her bed hiding her face in a pillow.

After what must have been hours Demeter slowly opened her eyes. At some point she had dropped off and now the bright morning sunshine was falling in through the little window in the side of the den making the whole experience of the night before seem like some horrible bad dream. Very slowly and stiffly Demeter unclenched her paws from around the pillow she had clutched so tightly it had ripped down the middle and got to her feet. Every muscle in her body screamed in protest as she stretched and she had to sit down again to try and rub the cramp from her legs.

Only then as she looked around while massaging her sore muscles did she notice that her mate still had not returned. Demeter jumped up the pain in her legs forgotten and rushed through the den searching and calling for Munkustrap. He was never late, never, not once. He prided himself on always being home when he said he would be and never letting her down and he was supposed to be back last night so where was he now? The queen could still smell him in the den but the scent was old meaning he hadn't been home since yesterday. In a panic Demeter rushed outside and nearly collided with Bombalurina who was about to knock on the door.

"What's wrong with you? You look awful!" Bombalurina sounded shocked and worried. She looked her friend up and down and would hardly have recognised her. Demeter's eyes were swollen and red, her fur was knotted and untidy and she had an almost frantic expression on her face.

"Munkustrap's missing!", the distressed queen shrieked and grabbed her friend by the fur shaking her several time. "We have to find him!"

Bombalurina looked startled and gently prized Demeter's paws off her fur. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" With a huge effort Demeter regained her self-control and quickly smoothed her fur down so she looked more normal. "Sorry, something horrible happened last night and now Munku's missing," she said apologetically to her friend.

"Let's find Alonzo and organise a search. You can tell me what happened last night on the way." The scarlet queen grabbed her best friend's paw and dragged her across the Junkyard. As they jogged along keeping an eye out for Alonzo Demeter briefly told Bombalurina about the events from the evening before. Bombalurina looked horrified and stopped to hug her friend. "It'll be ok, Dem. Nobody is going to hurt you!" She sounded determined.

"I know, I know. It just frightened me a bit that's all and when I say a bit I mean a lot." Demeter squeezed the other queen's paw. "There's Alonzo. Come on." They hurried over to the tom who was just about to go hunting and quickly told him everything that had happened.

"I'll get the other toms and we'll find him. Go and tell Jenny to be ready in case he's hurt," Alonzo told them and was gone in a flash racing across the Junkyard to get help.

Once they had told Jennyanydots and helped her to prepare bandages and other medical supplies there was nothing for Demeter and Bombalurina to do but sit and wait and try not to imagine what might have happened. "I'm sure he's fine," Bombalurina said about every five minutes but apart from that they sat beside each other in complete silence. "I feel so useless!", Bombalurina exploded after an hour of watching for the toms to return.

"I know." Tears were sliding quietly down Demeter's cheeks and dropping into the white fur on her chest. She made no effort to wipe them away just stared ahead of her worrying.

Bombalurina put an arm round her shoulders and together they waited.

"They're coming!" Pouncival's voice interrupted the quiet as he rushed towards the two queens. "I saw them coming back because I was looking for them because they wouldn't let me help because I'm not old enough yet and it might be dangerous," the kitten informed them in a rush looking pleased with himself.

"Did they find him? Is he hurt?" Demeter jumped up and peered past the kitten to see if she could see them yet.

"They were carrying Munkustrap so I think he was hurt but I'm not sure." Pouncival bit his lip looking worried.

Demeter paced up and down in front of Jennyanydots' den with Pouncival and Bombalurina watching her. "Poor Munku. I hope he's ok. He has to be ok." She had never felt so worried in her whole life. What would she do if something serious had happened to him? She didn't even want to think about that.

Finally the toms came into view. They were supporting Munkustrap who was limping badly but was at least walking himself and not being carried so it couldn't be too bad or that was Demeter told herself to keep calm. When they were close enough she walked slowly over to them doing her best to look like she wasn't upset. Of course her mate saw through the act and knew how she really felt but at least the others thought she was handling it well. "Are you alright? What happened?", she asked as soon as she reached them and carefully lent over to kiss Munkustrap on the cheek.

He gave her a feeble grin. "I was attacked. Somebody had set a trap for me but I'm not sure who but I don't think they wanted to kill me or they could easily have done. I think they just wanted to injure me." Munkustrap had an idea who might want to hurt him but didn't want to say it and upset anybody. At the word 'injure' Demeter's eyes widened in shock so he quickly reassured her, "I've hurt my leg, I have several scratches and I was knocked out so I have a massive lump on my head but that's it, nothing that won't mend." Together they made their way into Jennyanydots' den and Demeter didn't leave Munkustrap's side the whole time he was being treated. All the other Jellicles had sneaked away to leave them alone together.

"Do you think it was him?", Demeter asked quietly when Jennyanydots had gone. Munkustrap had told her about Macavity's threat and since then she worried that he would come back to hurt them. This seemed like the sort of thing he might think of as revenge.

"Probably," Munkustrap told her. There was no point pretending it wasn't to try and stop her from worrying, she'd worry anyway.

"Do you think that's it or will he do anything else?" Demeter didn't tell her mate about the threatening voice in the night. She would tell him when he was better, not now.

"I'm sure he'll leave us alone now." Munkustrap hoped very much that he was right but he somehow doubted it.


End file.
